Oz: Smashing Redemption
by JJproductions
Summary: "When the evil wizard came; so did dark times. Dorothy, only you can save our oppressed people with your powers... or else your friend will be a dog forever." Nana and Popo have to learn that some yellow brick roads may not let them leave alive. AU. Now under new management: Pikana!
1. The end of normality

**Oz: Smashing Redemption  
><strong>

**Hello there! I'm Jayne from JJProductions and I'm happy to post the first story of the JJProduction team. The AU of the Wizard of Oz! Some of you may recognise it as the alternate universe where Pikana's contest winning piece 'Blizzard Primroses' took place! My girlfriend and I are the creators of this AU and with help from our *pathetic* beta Pikana, we're happy to present this to you today!**

**The first chapter closely follows the original storyline... but you're in for a heart attack next chapter ;) This isn't a parody of the wizard of oz... it's a whole new world.**

**We do not own Super Smash Brothers or The wizard of Oz. We just want you to enjoy the story.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p>The world was a very huge place; so huge that not everyone has seen most of it. Aside from all the cities and towns, the smallest town of all sat alone between two mountains and two oceans, safe from the outside world. That town was Smashville and it hasn't had much outside influence. Just a little ways outside of the small town, a tiny, insignificant farm sat, which was Smashville's source for food. A narrow dirt road connected the farm with Smashville. Carriages traveled the road once a week, carrying food back to town.<p>

"Come on Popo, that stupid whore will catch us if we don't hurry." The boy, Popo, winced at his brunette friend's foul language but complied to the girl's demands. Both male and female's black boots kicked up the dirt of the road, occasionally skidding on idle rocks.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," he laughed as he pulled up his blue overalls, "I bet I'll beat you to the fence." His companion's twinkling blue eyes locked on the rickety wooden fence and then back at the brown of her best friend.

"Bring it." The two picked up their pace, the muscular young boy eventually overtaking the girl with much complaint from the latter. They huffed and puffed as they pulled up to the finish line, Popo grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You cheat..." she panted, "I'm wearing a bloody dress and apron."

"Tough Toberone Nana, you agreed," Popo smirk, running his hands through his shaggy brown hair. He looked down at her. "I didn't think we'd be able to get away from her," he said to Nana. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, and if anyone, she would have hurt you!" Nana said, somehow finding her energy again and whacking her friend on his head, "What were you thinking? Calling Old Samurai Goroh's mistress fat! Right after stealing his eggplants as well!"

"You said you were hungry... how was I supposed to know he was going to try and shoot us?" Nana stared at him blankly as she jumped over the fence leading to the farmhouse.

"The way Goroh picked up his rifle and yelled he was going to shoot you?" Popo laughed sheepishly as he too jumped over the fence and walked onto the Kuraima's farm. It was common knowledge that Popo's family, the 'Climbers' as they were nicknamed, worked for Nana's family; and if that wasn't known, then knowing that Nana and Popo were best friends were. You wouldn't see the heir to the small farm without her worker boy no matter where you went.

The two boredly strolled back to the house, spotting their fathers laughing away about something involving pigs and chickens.

"Nana Aisu Kuraima! Popo! Get in here now!" The two grimaced, Nana's mother was at the door, arms crossed and looking pissed as hell. His partner copied her stature. Popo sweat-dropped. Nana looked almost exactly like her mother, minus her height. They even had the exact same pissed expression which could only ensure their dismay.

"Yes?"

"Don't sound innocent with me you two, I just got a call from Farmer Goroh..." Popo was ready to take the blame like a good worker but Nana's sharp tongue intervened.

"Hey! He tried to shoot us! Give us a break!" she huffed. The mother and daughter gave both death glares but being the mature adult, the woman sighed and spoke much more calmly.

"Nana, we go through this every day..."

"But this time he really meant it! There's a bullet hole in his fence where he tried shooting Popo..."

"Just like the last time?" Both were silent. They had thought Mrs. Kuraima didn't know anything about that. They had agreed that because Popo was already in Mrs. Kuraima's bad books and to give her an excuse to get rid of him...

She actually thought he was a bad influence. He was the good Samaritan here! He was certainly not a 'ruffian'!

"Where are your heads, you two? Don't you have any brains in there?"

"Of course I do. So does Popo! Right?" Nana answered. Popo knew better, to keep his mouth shut and maybe walk away from trouble with just a slap on the hand... but Nana got them into a bigger grave. "Our brains are perfectly fine!"

"Why don't you use them? Whenever you come home from Smashville, don't walk by Goroh's place and that will stop both of ya getting into his garden." With that said, the tall brunette stalked over to the broken tractor to help the men; but not before shooting a disapproving look at the brunette boy.

Nana began getting the impression that no one was going to help her with their problem. Stupid crazy Goroh's mad shooting, his lazy, insulting wife and how Popo was not to blame...

"I hate both of them," Nana huffed as she stormed off. The boy couldn't tell if she was talking about her own kin or their neighbors.

"Come on Nana, it's not that big of a deal," Popo comforted as he grabbed a bucket of food scraps and followed her.

"Yes it is, tubby needs to get what he deserves," the girl muttered, dusting her pink apron.

Feeling a little bored, she climbed up onto nearby fence, the pig pen, and began walking along, keeping her balance. Behind her, Popo began feeding the pigs- chores he neglected. While he poured the bucket, Popo watched the girl keep her balance as she walked along the fence, thinking about Samurai Goroh and his delicious eggplants. "You know, Nana," Popo started, "If you're afraid of Goroh this much, why don't you stand up to him?"

"But I'm not afraid of him!" Nana insisted, "Why, next time he gives me trouble, I'd go right up to his face and…" Nana's scream stopped Popo grabbed Popo's attention as he spun around to see the brunette fall of the fence and into the pig pen. The pigs began surrounding her, nuzzling her with their noses.

"Hey!" Popo hopped over the fence and forced his way through the pigs. He lifted Nana off of the ground and carried her to the side of the fence, where he put down outside of the pen. As he began climbing over the fence himself, he could hear his mother voice calling for his best friend.

Obviously, the woman had seen Nana fall when she glanced out of the kitchen window. "Nana! Are you alright?" Popo's mother asked, still making her way to the scene.

"I'm fine. Popo saved me." Nana informed.

"Thank goodness," Mrs Climber said, smiling warmly, "come inside where it's safe." With that, she began walking back toward the house.

Nana stayed a little while longer, coughing and spluttering out any of the greasy mud that had made its way onto her. She watched as Popo sat down next to the pig pen and she noticed that he was breathing faster.

"Popo! You were more afraid than I was," she laughed

The brunette lowered his head in embarrassment, but tried to cover it up by turning away and switching on the hose. "I… was just afraid you'd hurt yourself, that's all." Nana spread her arms out as her best friend hosed down the mud.

"Yeah… right," she chided. Popo would have retorted if not Mrs. Climber called from the kitchen.

"Hurry up you two," she said as she passed some towels to Nana, "Lunch is ready."

Both families all began walking toward the house, each one equally starved. However, Nana remained outside, allowing Popo to help dry her off, insisting that he should have kept two eyes on her. She sat down and began wondering about something.

"There's so much pain and hardship around here," she muttered to Popo, causing him to lift his head up.

"There's probably pain and hardship everywhere. No where's perfect, right?"

She began wondering again. "Maybe there is a perfect place. A place full of happiness… a place people can go to release their worries and just be happy. It's a hard place to get to. You can't there in a car or a spaceship. It's… somewhere over the rainbow!" Popo stared at her and shook his head, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Is your hunger making you loony?"

"Oh shut up."

"Life is good here at least. It's a small town. We don't have to worry about terrorism or any of that stuff," he grinned as he wiped her face. "There's goodness to oppose badness."

"Well say sayonara to goodness and say hello to grounding," Nana muttered as she nudged her friend, "I want to see the world!"

All the goodness in the said world seemed melt away as Samurai Goroh pulled up the dirt road in his car; stopping next to the wooden fence surrounding the farm. There, he waited to be greeted where Popo's laid-back father was the one to greet him.

"What brings you here?" Mr. Climber asked, casually.

"I want to see your son... and Nana," he responded flatly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. It's that boy of her's. It took my best produce!"

"Oh… she took it from you?" the man joked.

"No. Your son."

"Oh… she took your son?" Goroh shot him a furious glance, not being the mood for any jokes. "I'm sorry. Come on inside. We'll talk."

Ten minutes passed as Goroh angrily explained to both the Kuraimas and the Climbers what had happened. Nana and Popo sat silently for a moment, trying to find a solution as they all ate lunch silently.

"What if they stop coming down that path or have an adult supervising? They're polite when they want to..."

"Today was my final warning. That boy needs to be put to work... or military school" the grumpy farmer warned.

"No! Go way! Or… or… I'll punch you!" Nana shouted, jumping in front of Popo. Mrs. Kuraima shot Nana a look and dragged the girl down back into her chair.

"That boy is going to be put in school. I already talked to a soldier about it. Do you really want to go against the soldiers?" Samurai Goroh said, still talking to Mrs. Climber. The soldiers... their farm still belonged to the government after all; even if it was under Nana's folks' names. They could take everything away. The work of generations of Kuraima folk.

Both parents gave Nana a sad look, "…I'm sorry. We can't go against the soldiers. Popo's going to have to go."

"No… mother… father… don't let him take him!" Nana pleaded. Popo was looking down, as if he accepted this punishment and was fighting the urge to cry. "It was all my fault. I let him get away with everything. I should be the one to be punished."

Popo's father knew what he had to do, even though he didn't want to do it. "Take him out to the car, we'll send his things as soon as possible," he mumbled miserably.

Nana was crying insanely as she watched her best friend being taken outside and got him settled into the car. Popo place a hand to the window pathetically as Nana stood at the front door and watched as Goroh took off down the road. Unable to deal with the grief, Nana turned around and ran to her room; ignoring the four adults and weeping. There, she dropped down onto the floor by her bed and cried.

* * *

><p>About halfway between the farm and Smashville, Popo had an idea for an escape plan. It was pretty simple really and when he had realised the simplicity of it, he would have face palmed. Stupid girly emotions preventing him from seeing the manly way how to get out.<p>

With eyes on the road and music on high, he doubted the farmer would spot him. Popo wound down the window and squirmed out of his seatbelt. After holding his breath and making sure he wasn't being watched, he squeezed out of the window; landing on the dirt track. Thankfully, the car wasn't moving all that fast.

"Tell military school this private won't be in attendance," he smirked as the farm boy began sprinting back home.

When he reached the front fence, he frowned. His parents just sent him away and didn't fight much for him. Why were adults such cowards? Surely the military wasn't as scary as his father with the rifle he used to shoot foxes. Popo was still a little sore and even resentful to his parents... though he didn't show it. Who would give their son up without a fight? Even despite circumstances... Ah forget trying to defend them. It was clear he didn't want to see them yet.

Instead, he crept round to the back where Nana's bedroom window was wide through it. He gave a running start and leapt through it, starling the brunette inside a little.

"Missed me?" "Popo!" Nana shouted, happily. "You got away."

"Awww, you sound like you're surprised." She hugged her best and only friend like she never had before, but then a terrible thought occurred to her. "He'll be back for you." she said. "We have to go away… far away."

"Wait... what?"

She pulled a suitcase out from underneath her bed and began packing everything she needed for a long trip.

"Nana, we don't have to go..."

"You don't want to go to military school, I don't wanna stay here without you. We'll just go over to Uncle Mac's house for the summer until Old Goroh forgets our faces." Popo gave a sigh, staring at the purple bedroom and pocketing a few photos of the two together.

"I have no way of convincing you otherwise eh?" he asked the headstrong girl.

With a slam of the suitcase, she smirked back at him before running out. Popo frowned as Nana came back with his packed bag- his parents were fast to pack up after him. However, the slight feelings of resentment were hidden by Popo's amusement at the determination on his partner's face. He gave a laugh and helped her climb out the bedroom window before following suit.

Before long, the two of them were walking down another dirt road in the opposite direction of Smashville.

The two were joking and laughing away as they ran. Ranting about how they were fugitives and they could experience 'life on the run'. Rants weren't long, as about five minutes into the journey, Nana spotted a circus wagon.

"What are you doing?" Popo asked as he sudden was given Nana's suitcase.

"Come on, I wanna look!"

Full of curiosity, she walked down the small hill to check out the wagon. Just then, a blonde woman stepped out of the wagon, wearing some kind of weird Lucario costume- the Pokemon that she liked from the video games. Afraid of her strange look, Nana turned around to run back up the hill.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy!" The woman said gently, stopping the girl in her tracks. "I won't hurt you."

Also clad in a pink dress, the woman walked over to a campfire she had built; a hotdog on a stick in her hand. "What brings you here?" she asked.

Nana opened her mouth to say something, but the woman interrupted, "Wait, don't tell me. You're visiting a friend? No, that's not it. You're going to town to shop? No, that's not it either. You're… uh… you're running away!"

"How'd you know?" Nana asked, glaring suspiciously.

"I just took a guess," the Lucario woman said. "Now, why are you running away? Don't tell me! You're having trouble at home… they don't understand you… you wanna see new places…"

"Wow. That's, exactly, what I want to do."

Taking advantage of the situation, Popo snatched the a hotdog off the campfire and gobbled it up. "Popo! That's not polite!"

"I was starving!" he insisted taking another bite

"Ah, don't worry about. Help yourself. That's one dog to another," the woman giggled as she put another hotdog at the end of her stick and roasted it. Popo didn't know how to respond to being called a dog.

"Um… who are you?"

"Me? I'm Peach. Diva Peach. I'm just traveling around… seeing new places," the woman said. "I learned a new trick. Would you like to see, dear?" She sounded a lot older then she looked. Nana looked at Popo who shook his head, no doubt thinking about rapists and pedophiles.

"I don't know…" Nana said. "we should be going."

"It won't take long." With that, Peach stood up and began walking toward the wagon. She didn't seem to care if Nana followed or not.

Nana had the sudden feeling that she could trust Peach. She didn't know what it was... it was almost like her soul was calling her to join the Lucario-woman. She stepped into the wagon.

"Nana, what are you..."

"Popo, stay outside. If I yell then get help or help me. After all, what harm can it be just to see one little trick?" she asked, as she walked inside. The room was pink and smelt like burning salt. There was nothing on the floor but the walls were covered in jaded beads and flowed with silk.

Peach sat down at a small table and pulled the cloth off of it, revealing a crystal ball. "I learned how to see the future," she said. She gestured to the other wooden chair "Would you like me to see yours?"

Fascinated, Nana sat down on the other side of the table, "Sure."

"Okay. Close your eyes and concentrate."

As Nana sat with her eyes closed, Peach began rubbing the crystal ball."What's this?" she asked. "I see a woman… a woman with brown hair wearing a red dress."

"That's my mother," Nana informed. "What's she doing?"

"She's calling out for someone. Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?"

"She's dropping to her knees. Now she's holding her heart."

"Is she hurt?"

"Yeah… but in a way that can't be cured by medicine. She lost someone… someone she loves very much… someone she took care of everyday." Her voice faltered a bit, as if she was recalling a distant memory. Nana, however, opened her eyes in shock.

"…Me?" she asked. "Oh, no… I have to get back to her before something even more awful happens to her!"

The naieve girl got up from the table and began walking fast toward the exit. "I appreciated your company!" Peach called, saying her good-bye.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer. I have to get back home. Bye!" With that, Nana hopped out of the wagon and began running home.

"Be wary of the weather!"

"Nana?"

"Come on! There's trouble at home!" she yelled as she sprinted.

"What the hell?" He muttered, stuffing another sausage in his mouth. "Wait up!"

Back on the farm, the wind began to pick up speed, which only meant one thing: a tornado. Every person on the property began to make their way toward the shelter- a concrete room under the house, firmly in the ground. Nana's father stood holding the shelter door open and let everyone else go in ahead of him. Popo's mother was the first one to enter, who was keeping Nana's mother from being blown away. Popo's father brought up the rear, helping the other man close the door as he passed.

Not long after they closed the door, the brunette ran by and into the house, looking for everyone.

"Mom! Dad!" she screamed as she ran all through the house, but found no trace of anyone.

"Forget it Nana! They're already in the shelter! Let's go." The wind was wild and everything was chaotic. All Nana could do was nod as Popo grabbed her wrist and brought her back outside. "Give me a hand with the shelter door!" It was locked. Pull and knock as they might, the raging tornado prevented them from getting anywhere. Desperate to get into a safety zone, Nana began kicking the door, trying to get someone's attention. No one opened the door, thinking that the pounding was just debris being thrown about.

Feeling vulnerable, Nana did the only thing she could think of: run back inside. Grabbing Popo, she ran inside and into her room.

"What are we going to do?" she yelled at her friend. Popo opened his mouth but from the window, a rock whacked him into the head and he slumped unconscious. "Popo!" but before she knew it, her window frame blew inwards and slammed into her head. She fell onto her bed, unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>My friend is called the review button. He's lonely. Please push him to give him a hug.<strong>


	2. The end of the Wicked Witch of the East

**Oz: Smashing Redemption  
><strong>

**Hello there! I'm Jayne again from JJProductions and I'm happy to post this new chapter. The AU of the Wizard of Oz! **

**My girlfriend and I are the creators of this AU **

** Pikana is the beta. **

**This isn't a parody of the wizard of oz... it's a whole new world.**

**We do not own Super Smash Brothers or The wizard of Oz. We just want you to enjoy the story.**

**Have fun reading the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Nana! Nana! Damn it! Please be alive!"<p>

Her blue orbs fluttered open to see Popo, shaking her awake. She didn't respond verbally, but got up and remained sitting on her bed for a while longer, glancing out of her window to be sure that the tornado had passed. "We're... alive? We survived a tornado?"

"Mother Nature probably doesn't make wind tunnels like she used to," Popo joked as they looked around the ruined room. Nana's mother usually commented how her room looked like a hurricane hit it. And now that it was hit by one, Nana didn't think her mess was so bad.

"Oh my gosh! We're alive!" she exclaimed, hugging Popo as tight as she could. The boy said nothing and hugged back- thankful their ordeal was over. "We're alive. We're not dead!"

"I know..."

It took a few minutes of weakened celebrating before they finally stood up.

"It's over." Nana sighed, and then motioned for Popo to follow her. "Let's find the others and make sure they're alright. Ma and Pa will be worried about both of us. Wait until they see you." Popo snickered, although he was still a bit shaken.

"Yeah, okay."

Nana walked, shakily, through the house, still shaken up from the tornado while Popo did his best to support the now-shaken woman. They left her room and went through the ruptured hallways, until they silently got to the broken back door. Outside, she knew that the entrance to the shelter was supposed to be there and that everyone else must be climbing out right now. Nana pushed aside the wooden door, expecting to see the familiar, secure, small wooden doors.

Neither saw the shelter. Instead, the duo saw one of the most horrendous sights they had ever seen. It didn't look like the Smashville Farm at all.

Everything had its own repulsive color. It was like a hue of black, red and grey had just melted over top of the place.

Everything was dead.

Trees were shriveled and dead, moldy and desecrated carcasses everywhere, burnt houses, some of which were still alight... it was like the place had suffered from a recent apocalypse.

Popo was literally shellshocked from the view and Nana found that her eyes had widened at the sight and her jaw was partially dropped. "I don't think we're in Smashville anymore, Popo," she squeaked, scared, more to herself than him.

"Yeah... wow. This place is... just oh gosh... it's like war. It's like someone turned the colour ratio 'off' on our TV." Popo tried to joke again. He felt sick to his stomach seeing the grotesque place.

"Where are we?" asked Nana as she stepped outside and gave a small turn about, "the tornado couldn't have possibly done this to our farm."

"I guess... the tornado must have lifted the house and dropped us here. Wherever, 'here' is."

"Oh don't be stupid Popo, that's impossible," she snapped. Popo rolled his eyes at her suddenly snarky, childish behavior and got up. Both were feeling frightened at this new place... but both teenagers were curious. Then there was the fact that they needed resources and to find their parents...

Not wanting to stay near their ominous-looking house, they began walking forward, absorbing all of the characteristics of this place. As they walked along a small dirtied bridge, chunks of it long gone, Popo absently rubbed his hand against the railing as they traversed over it. Nana was more concerned about the rotten-smelling river- sickly green and black poison ran through its channels. The two stopped for a minute; Nana trying to collect her thoughts while Popo drew small circles in the dust of the railing absentmindedly.

"Nana, this bridge is made of gold." He stated suddenly

"What?" she asked, looking at the soot-covered thing. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Sure enough, the still standing bridge was a genuine faded yellow. "Whoa! It must have cost a lot of dough to make this thing," her eyes softened the tiniest bit. She was trying to hide a new sort of fear: what had tarnished such a monument? Gold wasn't exactly easy to find or hard to craft. "It must have been beautiful once..."

"Like the village over there," Popo said pointing to a charred looking area. Nana glanced ahead; sharp eyes looking for any signs of life, but the village seemed deserted. She coughed, smelling the foul air. Popo felt an urge to call out for someone, but he quickly and wisely decided against it, thinking that they might startle someone.

"Popo..."

"I know... I'm scared too..."

"What? Who said I was scared?" she demanded, now trying to cover her shivering. However, the two best friends linked hand for security anyway.

Just as they stepped off of the bridge, Nana heard some giggling coming from somewhere. Startled, she frantically looked around, trying to find out what was that was giggling. Before she could take another step, a gust of light purple smoke began to rise up out of the ground. Once the smoke dispersed a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair wearing a long purple, princess dress, stood in place; a smile upon her face. Popo yelped and fought the urge to hide behind Nana.

"Hello," the woman said. "How do you do?"

"Peach?" asked Nana, staring at the blonde, "Lucario Peach?"

"Not quite," the woman laughed, "Although I'd like to know how you know at least part of my name stranger." Now looking properly, she could see a few differences besides her clothes. Namely, this one wasn't dressed in a Lucario costume and she had a white arrow, tattooed over her right eye.

Nana glanced behind her while Popo stared cautiously at the woman. His guard was up. Was this purple woman behind them being in this dead world? What were her motives. if she had any, and why did she look so kind right now?

The brunette girl looked back to the woman, who was looking at them as if she still wanted a response to her first questions. "Um, I do very well… thank you." she said, making a curtsy gesture.

"Good. First rule of Oz. Never leave a question unanswered," she smiled, patting both teenagers on the head.

"Are you a good sorceress or an evil sorceress?" Popo suddenly blurted out, shrinking back from her touch.

"Popo, that's rude!" Nana exclaimed, whacking him on the head.

"Ow!" The Peach-look alike giggled and shook her head.

"It's alright. I'm not a sorceress at all. Sorceresses are old and evil."

"Oh that's a rel-"

"I'm a witch."

Some more giggling came from somewhere in the corpse looking village. Nana took another glance around, and then decided it was best to ask about the giggling. "Who is that?"

"Why… they're the munchkins. This is Munchkin Land in the Western country," the woman answered.

"Why are they laughing?"

"They are laughing at your expressions. There hasn't been anything good to laugh about in a long time. Apparently you don't take kindly to witches strangers... but never the less, I am the Good Witch of the North. Northern Peach as I grant you permission to call me. Now please stop gawking young man, it's rude." Peach bopped Popo on the head with her wand, causing the boy to grimace.

"Oh! Sorry..." Popo muttered.

"It's quite alright. It's obvious that you are not from around here and, therefore, did not know me. If I may ask, where are you from?"

"Well… we're from Smashville."

"Smashville? Why, I have never heard of it," Peach whispered. "It must be a land far, far away. Over the great Tabuu Desert!" She began giggling at the prospect of it. The duo of brunettes stared at each other in confusion. What was so funny about a desert? Was she high from the smoke? Well... to dress as a princess in _that_many ruffles couldn't mean she was sane.

Suddenly, both Nana and Popo heard some murmurs coming from all around the village, most likely talking about them and their house falling out of the sky. Peach gave nod around at all of the hollow shells of houses, and then smiled gently.

"I have seen into their hearts and seen purity and great hope. Munchkins, they will not harm any of you." With that, eleven tiny little men, women and animals began emerging from their hiding spots. They were so small and barely came up to Peach's knees and the duo's thighs. Slowly and cautiously they emerged. It broke Nana's heart to see all of these beings were so sick, injured and poor. All of them scared out of their wits. Were they the cause of the fear?

"Where did they come from?" said one red baseball-capped munchkin crossly. The other ten nodded in agreement before the Good Witch of the North pointed her star-capped wand towards the bloodied skies.

"They fell from the sky. Very far from a star. A star called Smashville." Popo was about to protest but Nana 'shhhed' him. The small beings were so awed. So excited that she didn't want to break their spirits with the truth. They looked like they needed some sunshine in their lives. Why they thought this was a good thing was beyond her. "They must be part of the prophecy! They will save our land and release our oppressed people. The small group cheered and Nana's eyes widened. Now this was the part where Popo could interfere.

"Wha- prophecy?" Nana shot him a look. That was how he interfered? Where was his backbone? "We can't be. Umm... we're just kids! We can't do anything! We're not part of some prophecy!" He stammered.

"But you are," Peach smiled, "You must be! Your magic house has crushed the Wicked Witch of the East!" That's did it. Nana's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. They had killed someone?

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to kill anyone." Nana hated death. Popo held her reassuringly as Nana trembled. She barely managed to ignore her father killing the cows for daily buisness but this was a person. Did they kill... someone else? She didn't care how wicked this person was... she accidently killed someone?

"As I, Ness the mayor of MunchkinCity in the county of the land of Oz, I welcome you most regally to... what's left of our city," the red-capped munchkin announced almost ashamed. "We've got to verify it legally to see if the witch is dead." Comforting the two, the witch of the North placed her hands on the foreigners' shoulders and smiled softly; leading them across the bridge back to the house. The few munchkins pushed past their legs, eager to see if the bane of their existence were gone.

"She might not have died, but you would have done a great service to this place if you did kill her." Peach said comfortingly. Nana moaned (the witch's words didn't help) while Popo looked curiously up at the regal, fairy looking woman.

"What did she do to become the Wicked witch of the East?" Peach looked confused for a minute.

"She? Fox is male." Popo was about to apologise (and ask why a witch had an animal name) but Peach's voice softened a little and she silenced him, "and I think now is not the time to say anything... the doctor is examining the body."

Said doctor was a tiny Chansey -Nana recognised it immediately from a video game that she borrowed off one of her friends from town. The normal-type Pokemon had been obstructing the view of the back of the house. Popo didn't remember seeing anyone outside when he had looked out the back door... but he had never actually looked under him. Nana was clearly thinking the same thing as Popo was. When the Chansey moved, Nana gasped and hugged her best friend.

It was sick. Under their house where they had just walked: a dead body. The body was well and truly crushed. The legs of some brown-furred creature available to see. There was so much red. Blood red. Red was all that could be seen. Yet, there was something disturbing about the scene. Was it the smile of the Chansey? The fact their house had just crushed someone? Or was it that the rich red of the ruby boots (still worn by the witch) wasn't tainted by the messy accident? Was it how both of the humans found the bloodshed... alluring.

"As coroner I must aver, I thoroughly examined her and she not only merely dead, she is most sincerely dead." The crowd around them cheered while a look of relief crossed Peach's face. Nana separated from Popo, feeling sick to the bone.

The mayor took the stand again.

"Then this is a day of independence for all the Munchkins and their descendants. If any. Yes, let the news be spread. The Wicked Witch Fox... no... THE WICKED FOX is at last is dead."

After a few seconds, the mayor walked over to stand before Nana and Popo. "Now," He said. "Allow us to welcome you more properly."

Nana was tempted to slap that stupid mayor. Then go box the ears off every cheerer.

However, the farm girl did have some self-control, so she stuck with just yelling.

"ARE YOU ALL SICK?" she yelled at the surprised munchkins. "THAT'S DISGUSTING! WHY ARE YOU CELEBRATING DEATH! DON'T YOU ALL KNOW THE VALUE OF HUMAN LIVES? I OUGHT TO TEACH YOU ALL A LESSON AND MMMPH!-" Nana's mouth was clasped shut by Popo's hand who grinned sheepishly at the startled residents of the ghost town.

"What she meant was... who this witch whose death you celebrate so dearly?"

"The tyrant Fox!" called a blonde munchkin

"Yes! He's no witch now he's dead," the mayor cheered.

At those last words, more black smoke began to rise up out of the ground, causing all of the munchkins to run and hide again. When the smoke disappeared, what looked like another witch stood in the area looking positively infuriated. It was a dark blue bird wearing a ghastly black cloak. He had the darkest red rings around his eyes and a large yellow beak: looking more then capable to rip flesh off. He looked left and right and glared at the group causing people to shriek.

"I thought you said he was dead!" Popo asked Peach, sounding more scared then Nana had originally thought.

"That was the Wicked Witch of the East, Fox. This is the Wicked Witch of the West, Falco. He's feared yet not revered," the witch Peach explained calmly as she stared down the anthropomorphic bird.

"Who killed my boyfriend?" the bird screeched as he looked down at the dismembered legs. Popo felt really bad right then. They crushed his lover? Crap, if someone had squished Nana he'd be a pissed off wicked witch as well. Was this bird really wicked? Maybe misunderstood? However, whatever sympathy he had would be diminished in a few short minutes.

Falco looked around a few times, and then finally pointed a finger at Nana. "It was you!" He shouted. The munchkins yelped and shrunk back behind Peach, not wanting to be scarred by the witch's wrath.

"And what if it was? It was an accident!" Nana yelled, trying to sound strong.

"An accident, you say?" the Wicked Witch, "Well, I can cause accidents, too!" He raised his arms up and began chanting.

"Aren't you forgetting something Falco? Again?" Peach suddenly interjected. By the bored yet serious voice, Falco stared at the blonde suspiciously. She sighed. "The ruby boots?" It baffled Popo why they were talking about shoes now...

"Yes… the ruby footwear." With that, Falco walked over to the house, where Fox's feet were sticking out. He reached down to grab the boots, only to see them slip away from his grip. "Where'd they go?" He speed walked back over to Peach and almost pressed his beak against her nose. He glared impressively but the Good Witch stared him back down. "You did something with them! I know you did! Where are they?"

"There they are…" Peach said, indicating Nana's feet with her star-tipped wand. "And there they'll stay."

Nana glanced down at her feet and was stunned to see that her ordinary farm boots were somehow replaced with the beautiful ruby boots. She wanted to vomit. She couldn't deny they looked nice... but who would just give and wear a dead person's shoes? Just because she was raised in a barn, didn't mean she didn't have standards!

"We'll just see about that. I..." Falco said, violently grabbing Nana's arm, and hoisting her leg up to take away the slippers.

"Ow! Hey! Let go of me!"

"Give me those boots!"

"Hey! Get away from her!" Popo yelled as he pushed away the blue witch. Either Falco had never been pushed before or Popo must have slammed him very hard, because the Wicked Witch screamed in pain and held onto his shocked hand (wing?). "Get away from her you chicken!"

He snarled and grabbed a hold of his broomstick. "I'll get those boots if it's the last thing I do." The bird flew up in the air and began chanting his spell; waving his wooden wand in the air.

"What are you doing? You have no magic here." Peach yelled as she began waving her star rod and conjuring up her own magic. However, Falco was quick to disrupt her spell as a green beam shot at the Good Witch. The blonde woman rolled out of the way. "NO!"

"You have even less power then I do Toadstool! Continue to defy me and I'll have the Wizard take away your land." Peach gritted her teeth and looked at the children. Suddenly, a barrage of bubbles shot towards Falco, making him spin on his broom.

"I'll get you for this!"

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BULLY!" Nana sceamed. A stone hit the wicked witch's face. Falco's attention had turned back to Nana and Popo. Both Popo and Nana had taken up grabbing stones and bits of debris off the floor.

"You'll pay! Give me those boots!" He shot another spell at the duo; they scrambled and narrowly dodged out of the way. The impact of the spell made a large hole in the ground behind them, the debris flying everywhere and injuring them both. "Fetch those boots for me you filthy girl! Retrieve them for me like a good dog!" Nana looked up at Falco to see a bright blue beam come towards her.

"NO! NANA! LOOKE OUT!" And then Nana felt herself being pushed. She hit the ground hard. She rolled away from the impact and cut herself on the cold, unforgiving ground. Now the brunette was bleeding but she didn't care.

Popo had been shot.

"Popo! Popo!" Her best friend had taken the spell for her and was convulsing hard. The witch of evil nature laughed cruelly as Nana rushed to his side. Popo looked up weakly, his face deathly pale and bruises all over his body.

So hurt.

Because of that heartless witch.

Because of her.

"It seems like I'll be having two puppies now," Falco grinned as he shot another spell. Peach's star-wand suddenly then conjured up a bubble shield and reflected the attack. "Hey! As I recall, the treaty stated that you do not have permission to use magic over in Fox's or my territory!" The woman frowned at the beast and shook her head.

"As I recall, Fox doesn't own here anymore! This land rightly belongs to Zeliek so leave these children alone!" Peach yelled as she summoned her exploding bubbles and sent them towards Falco. The witch defended the popping plunder and the two witches began to do enchanted battle.

"Popo... Popo... you'll be okay..." Nana cried as she held the boy in her arms. He could barely move his own body now.

"N-nana... It hurts... Nana..." He was silent then. No breath. No warning. His eyes just closed and then silence.

"No..."

That witch just took the only person she took the time to know.

The person who she fought and played with.

The person she shared her secrets.

Ther person who helped her out.

The person she relied on.

Her best friend.

That frikkin b-list witch just took her happiness away.

Nana snapped.

A red and green glow fell over the girl and her new boots. The ground around Nana seemed to defy gravity. Her brown locks began sticking up on all ends as she looked at the dark sky where Falco was flying on his broomstick, shooting at Peach. Her eyes were glowing white as she screeched so loudly, the heavens could hear them themselves.

"YOU'LL PAY!" she screeched as she locked eyes with the witch. Without knowing what the hell she was doing; she shot an uncontrolled beam of gold light at Falco, which hit his wing and shot into the sky. He screamed again and Peach used to opportunity to shoot more exploding bubbles into his face. The witch screamed and Nana threw another beam of light into the sky. "Leave here at once… before somebody drops a house on you."

The injured witch stared at the grounded blonde and brunettes before quickly looking up into the sky, making sure that nothing was falling toward him. He knew he couldn't beat two magical foes. "Very well. I shall leave. But mark my words, I'll get you my pretty…" he sneered at Nana before looking at the boy in her arms, "and your little dog, too." With that, he flew off back towards the West.

"Nana! Be careful!" The witch of the North called. The young girl wasn't paying attention. She turned to her friend and then blasted him with another radiant beam.

"AHHHH!" Popo screamed, eyes flying open and he was awake. The boy began shaking harder and harder. Nana snapped out of her state.

"Oh my God... you're alive. Popo! Quick! Someone help him!"

"Munchkins! Get him to the underground city and get the 'other two' to get him into a stable condition." Peach was waving her wand and putting a protective charm over Popo.  
>Nana was wondering where they were going and how she could help. What did she just do? Suddenly, the Munchkins ran out from the shadows, grabbed the male brunette and carried him to a nearby, dry fountain.<p>

A secret passage opened as they neared. While the passage seemed dark and dangerous, and she didn't know where she was going, Nana threw caution into the wind. Her best friend was hurt.

If he died it would be her fault.

* * *

><p><strong>My friend is called the review button. He's lonely. Please push him to give him a hug.<strong>


	3. The end of hesitance

**Oz: Smashing Redemption**

**Hey guys, it's Pikana and I've taken over this AU since Jayne and Jill have lost interest. I haven't been feeling myself so I've taken a minor break from Circo De la Luna and am running this story. Chapters may seem a bit different but the plot will be the same as planned. Sorry if this isn't up to my usual standards, I'm still not feeling the best.**

**Okay, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Relief.<p>

It was the only emotion that mattered. Popo was alive. He was going to be okay. The Good Witch of the North had cheerfully stated that everything was going to be just fine. However, just by staring at the perky blonde, Nana felt another lesser emotion.

Suspicion.

She was hiding something.

Beneath that bubbly disposition there was something else hiding behind the blonde's smile. The girl didn't like it at all but, despite this, Nana held her feisty tongue. She may have been brought up and raised in a barn, but she knew her manners and knew that it wasn't time to ask yet. She knew it'd be best to be quiet for now and get some answers later.

Confusion.

Another minor emotion but much larger then 'suspicion'. Everyone kept whispering about them. Nana didn't like it. The whispers were... odd as well. They may have both fell out of the sky and killed the Wicked Witch of the East (accidentally) but the murmurs seemed to be mostly about her in particular. It was unnerving, to be stared at by strange people, whispering all around the underground town.

A few hours ago, Nana had tried smashing into the medical ward to see her friend but was turned away. To pass the time, she explored through the underground and, for the small town girl, it really seemed like a dream. The place was almost like something out of her father's dusty, science fiction books: a series of metal-lined tunnels that either connected into large caverns dressed up like town centers or suburban areas. While the architecture really was amazing, the country girl was really astounded to see so many creatures boarded up underground, all of them fixated in absolute fear. It didn't matter what species they were, Nana stared at the people who passed her. They all looked like they had lost hope and were just shells of their former selves. The girl wanted to ask someone what had happened or try to cheer someone up but her feet moved passed them and, somehow, she found herself heading back towards the medical ward. She really wanted to know what was happening to Popo. Was he okay?

Was he still alive?

Nana trod through the tunnel and into the waiting room. It was weird how familiar it looked, not because she had been there thirteen times in the past two hours, but it looked like something she would see at the Smashville Medical Center. From the chairs to the crappy decorations it looked the same. The young girl would have believed that she was back home if not for a very odd-looking man sitting in the chair, reading a magazine.

He looked like an odd mismatch of an English gentleman and a wizard from her story books: the blue-haired man was wearing a golden hairband, a long, blue trench-coat with a green collar over a ruffly, white top and blue jeans with matching boots. Adorned on all of his clothes and tattooed onto his face were black arrows pointing to Nana's left. His odd appearance and the arrows reminded her of the Good Witch of the North- was this man related to her?

The bluenette looked up from his magazine and gave her a light smile. The man placed his reading material and put it aside, standing up and walking towards the short brunette. "Miss? May I talk to you?"

"No. I want to see my friend. Where is he?" Nana didn't want to talk to anyone besides Popo, especially a weird-looking man. "I want to see him! Let me see him now!" she demanded. The smile faded from the man's face and he gave a long sigh. There was a second of silence before he spoke again.

"Are you sure?"

"Let me see him now!" Nana half-expected to be rejected but, to her surprise, the blue man walked over to the door and opened it, letting her go first like a proper gentleman. The farm-girl ran through the large white room, past numerous rows of beds, to the only one that was occupied. "Popo!" She exclaimed. The boy perked his head up and found his body being crushed between his worried friend and the bed. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Popo said, doing his best not to look away. Nana glared at him and, after realising she wasn't convinced, the boy sighed. "Fine, you win. I feel horrible. My stomach hates me. It's like I swallowed a bucket of pig feed."

"What happened to you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm much better now. I can see again." He gave a nervous chuckle. "I may be sick but I'm getting better."

"Okay... but seriously. What happened?"

"He was hit by hex, that's what." The two teens looked to see three people walking towards them: Peach; the blue man and another strange looking woman.

Like Peach, she looked like a fairy princess but had elements of a prostitute and an elf thrown in the mix as well. The blue-eyed woman looked as strange as the rest: her hair was half yellow (not blonde but yellow) and half brown, tied in braids and tipped with what looked like needles. The pointed ear woman was dressed in what appeared to be a gold and green corset with a layered long skirt of the same colours and, like Peach and the blue man, she too was clad in arrows, except these ones were pointing to the right.

"A hex? Like magic?" Nana asked dumbly. Peach nodded and the tall people crowded around the foot of Popo's bed, all looking solemn and serious. Instantly Nana began to worry; were they all here to tell her bad news? "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll live," the blonde-brown woman said. The girl gave a long sigh of relief and Popo just gave a weak grin. "But that's not what we came to talk to you about. Peach said that you are from a star called Smashville?"

"Tsk, tsk. You can't just go interrogating people without introducing yourself. Where are your manners?" Peach said. The woman rolled her eyes and gave a small curtsy to the two confused teenagers.

"Fine... I am the Good Witch of the East, the rightful ruler of Azuma... or Munchkin Country. You may call me Zelda." As soon as she said her name, the woman gave out a loud shriek, clutching her head and looking like she was having a minor spasm. Her eyes began flashing red and Nana jumped in her place.

"What's happening?" Popo yelled to the two unphased people behind Zelda. The blue man gave a shrug.

"You know, witch stuff."

_"Zelda is NOT the rightful ruler. We both are."_ The woman said, her voice now sounding a lot harsher._ "If you must call us something, it's either the Good Witch of the East or Zeliek. Not Zelda."_ She looked like she was about to say more but Northern Peach patted the woman on her back and gave her a smile.

"Sheik, sweetie, you're scaring the children." No shit Sherlock. "Please calm down and let Zelda back in control. We're going to be talking about magic and history in a few minutes." Zeliek nodded and closed her eyes. When they opened, they were blue once more.

"She's got another person sharing her soul. They're technically two people who share one body: Sheik and Zelda." The tiara-wearing man said. "...Two _completely_ different people."

Zeliek gave an uncomfortable laugh. "My apologies for that." The two were speechless and, taking that cue, Zeliek took both Nana and Popo's hands and shook them. "But, as I was saying, thank you for returning me to my rightful place as ruler of Munchkin Country. I thank you both from the bottom of all six of my hearts." Nana and Popo stared at each other. What had they done? Why was she ruler? Questions were pushed aside as the blue man from earlier stepped forward, giving a low bow to the two.

"I am the Good Witch of the West. Western Marth, if you must shorten my name. The Good Witch of the North tells of both your courage and bravery against the terrible Falco and how you vanquished Fox."

"Okay, stop. Time out!" Nana said, making a 'T' shape with her hands. The witches stared at her. "Witch of the West? I thought that blue bird thing was the witch. Didn't we crush the witch of the East with our house? Can someone tell me what is going on here? If this is supposedly her country," Nana pointed to Zeliek, "then why aren't the rest of you in yours? Someone answer me!"

"And someone tell me where are we, please." Popo piped up. "We would like to get home. Our parents are probably worried about us." It was the witches turn to look at each other. An awkward silence descended on them all.

"... It's a long story ki-"

"Don't call us kids. We have names you know." The farm-girl pouted.

"You do? Then please, introduce yourselves to us." Nana opened her mouth but Popo grabbed her wrist quickly. He shot her a look and then looked at the witches with a notion of distrust. Right. They didn't know if they could trust these people or not and Popo didn't want to give them their real names. The young girl quickly tried to rack her brains for some fake identification.

"My name is Dorothy. This is my friend... Toto." From behind her, Popo gave a snort of laughter which he disguised as a cough. It was clear that they had no idea of what the 'Wizard of Oz' was in their world and two of the witches believed her humorous name. The third, however, frowned with suspicion.

"Hmmm... I could have sworn..." Crap. Peach had heard them call each other by their true names before, hadn't she? She could ruin them in an instant. However, instead of ruining their cheap facade, the woman quickly perked up and clapped her hands, giggling. "My ears must have been filled with sugar again. It's nice to meet you again, Dorothy and Toto."

"I'm going to answer all of your questions right now... and tell you a lot about this place. You'll need to know this because you're obviously not going to be able to come back the way you came." The two nodded and Marth gave a sigh. "Right. Now, I'm not going to beat around the bush. It's almost impossible to leave Oz these days because of the Wizard of Oz."

"The Wizard of Oz," Peach shook her head.

"That damned Wizard of Oz." Zelda muttered softly.

"So who's the Wizard of Oz?" Nana asked. The way they were speaking about it, this Wizard didn't seem to be a fat guy behind a screen.

"The Wizard of Oz is the term for the ruler of the land and the term 'Witch'," he pointed to himself and the two women next to him, "is the term for the ruler of each country within Oz: Azuma the Munchkin Country," Zelda gave a wave, "Kita the Gillikin Country," Peach curtsied and then Marth pointed to himself, "Nishi the Winkie Country and Minami the Quadling Country, whose ruler can not be with us in present time. Although... only the Good Witches of the North and South have any say in their country... Zeliek and I have been cast out from our homes."

"Why?" Nana asked.

"Why? We_ will not_ serve _a tyrant! His is not a_ wizard! He's _an usurper,_" hissed Zeliek, one of her eyes flashing red. She began to scream and rant to her heart's content while Marth spoke over the hysterical woman.

"The Wizard replaced us with Fox and Falco, one of whom you've already killed and the other... well... you've met." Popo gave a small wince.

_ "The true Wizard, Mewtwo, was a fine and valiant ruler until he showed up and murdered him!"_

"Calm down Zeliek..." Peach sighed, "Do you know anything about politics dearies?" The duo shook their heads and Peach gave a light laugh, "Well I suspect it doesn't matter. Oz has a unique way of running things. The Wizard is determined by the most powerful magician and then the witches are the next four most powerful. However, if one thinks that their magic is more powerful, they can challenge a witch or the wizard in a battle to the death." Nana gave a gasp.

"Mewtwo was challenged by that... thing... and he lost," Marth said solemnly. "It was a horrendous battle and ever since that fateful day the Emerald City, the East and the West have been shadows of its former selves. You've seen how it is on the outside."

Silence descended, Nana and Popo trying to take in all their information. An evil tyrant taking over? How horrible!

"...that's very sad..." Nana muttered, speaking for her and her speechless partner, "but what does that have to do with us? How does that affect us from getting home?"

"Oz is a magical place, so much so that it acts as a bridge between worlds... maybe even dimensions." Marth said again. "It used to be a place for exchange- a place to learn and get things from other worlds... but the new Wizard of Oz has cut off escape to outside worlds to show his dominance. You can enter but once you're in, you can't return home."

"WHAT?" Nana screamed. Popo held down his ears. "We're trapped here? Can't you guys do anything about it? I mean... you're three witches! Can't you take down the wizard?" Zeliek gave a choked sob and Marth looked away. "... You can't... can you?" Nana said. Astonished and suddenly distraught, the young girl sat down on the side of Popo's bed. "So, that's it? We're just trapped here with that bird creep wanting our heads? We can't go home."

"Dorothy..."

"Well..." Zeliek suddenly said, eyes flashing blue. "There may be a way." The other two witches stared at her.

"Z..."

_"Shut up Peach._ You said it yourself- they're from the prophecy. They can save us! They can kill the Wizard! You've seen what the girl can do!"

"Me?"

"Zeliek, she's just a child..."

"What is she talking about?" coughed Popo.

"Before Mewtwo was challenged by the tyrant, he made a prophecy that a gift, wrapped by the wind and sent from a star, would be sent down should he fall. The gift was supposed to be untouched by us and was supposed to gain power from the land to vanquish evil. We've been searching for it for ages because we thought it was a literal gift but, as preposterous as it may seem, I'm beginning to agree with Zeliek. Dorothy might be that gift." They all stared at the startled brunette girl. The farmer's daughter blinked stupidly before jumping back off the bed, backing away.

"Me? Hey! I'm part of no prophecy! I have no power!" Nana exclaimed.

"All beings have magic flowing in their veins, Dorothy," Peach said calmly, "But they can only incorporate them using wands. Even we can't use our mighty powers without a wand to channel our energy, only the Wizard of Oz can. Those who use magic without a wand have immense power and, as we saw today, you have that Dorothy. Not only did you kill the Wicked Witch of the East but you fended off the Wicked Witch of the West and managed to slow down her evil curse on your companion."

"Wait! Hang on! I'm not magic at all! I don't know what happened but... I'm just a girl!" She stared at their faces. "There's no way I can kill any witch or your wizard! First off, that murder was a complete accident and... and... wait... 'slow down'?" The brunette stared at Popo. "I thought you said you were getting better."

"...Umm... I may have stretched the truth a little," he muttered, looking away. Nana glared at him and then back at the three good witches.

"That spell..." She could hardly believe she was about to talk spells in the sense that they existed. But... hey, she survived a hurricane and was in an underground city. Spells were the least weird things she had encountered so far... but definitely not the least severe. "What was that... that spell the witch cast?"

"The Wicked Witch of the West was trying to turn you into a dog..."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Very. ...You managed to slow it down with your magic but it's a very powerful transformation spell." Marth said stoically. However, Nana wasn't listening as the young girl had turned to her best friend and started shaking him.

"Did you know this?"

"They told me when I went colourblind a few hours ago," Popo sighed, his hands shakily grabbing Nana's, which had been gripping his shoulders, "I didn't want to worry you."

"Well you've done a 'fail' job of that!" Nana shrieked. Peach walked over and gently pulled the hysteric teenager off him, murmuring an incantation to help her calm down as Marth spoke up again.

"I say that he has a week, maybe even two weeks, until he's fully transformed physically and mentally into a dog. His humanity shouldn't change until the last minute but he may lose speech around... five days from now and there's nothing neither our medics or we can do about it."

"Yes_ there is! If_ Dorothy can _kill the Wicked Witch of the West_ before_ he goes completely dog,_ she can save him." Zeliek finally said, her eyes creepily flickering between red and blue.

"Even if I could, I'm not taking another life! That's just evil!" Nana snapped. Zeliek rolled her eyes yet again (her pupils now fully red) and just scowled.

_"So is the Wizard!"_

"I can't solve your political problems! I'm sorry! I really am, but I can't take a life!"

_"Fine! Then let Toto be a dog forever! Your choice! Let us be enslaved for eternity Miss Gift!"_

"Sheik!"

"I'm not a gift! I'm-" Nana's sentence was cut off by a large howl. The group turned to the sick boy, now twisting on the bed in agony. Nana watched in horror as pain and terror rippled through her best friend's features. Marth moved to his forehead and took out his stick-like wand, muttering some sort of healing spell on him.

_"Transformations are never kind. Everything in him is changing! Do you want him to suffer?"_

"That's enough Sheik! Zelda! Take control of the body again!" Peach yelled. There were a few moments where Nana wasn't sure what was happening, but when all calmed down, Zeliek was still mad (or Sheik was mad but Zelda kept them control- Nana really didn't understand this personality thing) and Popo was still hurt. Silence was cast as Marth moved away from the body, having done all that he could.

"T-Toto..."

"Do I get a say in this?" Nana looked at him and his face contorted in pain. "I... don't want you to do something you don't want to... Dorothy, but to be honest, I'm not fancying becoming a dog. It's... argh... it's kind of painful." Grabbing a towel from the side table, Nana dipped it in the provided bowl of water and placed it on Popo's forehead to cool down what looked like a rapidly rising temperature. Without wasting a beat, the girl tipped some of the water into his mouth which Popo gulped down greedily. He looked fine a minute ago and now he was just panting in a desperate attempt to get cool. How had he managed to hide such obvious pain?

"Would you like some time alone, my dear?" Peach asked kindly. "We'll leave you to talk and contemplate on what you would like to do." The others stared at her but the purple woman gestured them to go. "I apologise for the others' behaviours. Please do not feel pressured to make a choice that you don't want to follow. We'll understand."

"... How do I get there?" Nana asked, her eyes not removing from Popo.

"Hmmm? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said how do I get there? I don't think I can get to the West by the way I came." The young woman span around, her eyes burning with passion and with murderous intent. "I really don't know if I can kill your wizard but the least I can do is kill that bitch that made my friend suffer." She casted a glance back on the sick teen. He tried to sit up but Nana pushed him back down so he could rest. "Can you teach me how to use this... magic? I want to have an advantage when I roast that fricking blue chicken."

"While I'm gladdened by your change of heart, I'm afraid there's nothing we can really do to help," Marth sighed. "Magic is a strange thing and varies from person to person. Zeliek's magic comes from her duality; Peach's from her positivity and... well... I don't even know how I channel my own." Marth admitted. "We can give you a book of the basic principles of magic but that's the extent of it."

"Oz is divided into four countries because different magics are inherited from different locations." Peach said. "It's a trifle complicated to understand, but basically, all you need to know is that because you are not from here, we can't teach you to harness your unknown powers. I've never seen sorcery like yours before today."

"That's fine. It gives me no excuse to hang around here." There was something different about Nana. Her voice was no longer childish and afraid but drastically more mature. It was quite discomforting for the witches but not for Popo. He recognised when Nana had her mind set on something: she was head-strong but she became calculating and took any possible measure to get what she wanted. He knew that Nana wanted that bird's head on a platter badly. "Could you teleport me to the West or something?"

"No... the four of us witches made a pact to prevent teleportation throughout the land for the safety of our people. It's to prevent any invasions that may happen. You can walk there but teleportation is out of the question." Zeliek muttered.

"Fine. How do I walk to the West then?"

"It's a four to five day journey without breaks on foot. Thankfully Oz is a very small place. You just have to go and follow the Yellow Brick Road until you can see the Emerald City. Then take the right path." Peach's usually cheerful face fell. "We would provide a horse or ask a Pokemon to make your journey faster but everyone here is too weak or hungry to help."

"It's okay. I kind of want to do this myself."

"Na- Dorothy," coughed Popo, "You don't know how to defend yourself. There are monsters out there, right?"

"Mainly they're the Wizard's soldiers but yes, there are monsters." Zeliek scowled.

"It's okay. I can defend myself fine..." Nana tried to reassure him. "It sounds like it's safer at night, right?" The witches nodded. "Will anyone come with me?"

"I'd love to... but I already am late to return home. I have to go to the North and make sure my kingdom hasn't been overrun." Peach said, apologetically. Nana nodded and turned to the other two.

"I want to get my hands on them more than anyone," Marth said, fists clenched. "I can't, though. Zeliek and I have to stay and protect this land in case the Wizard tries to hurt anyone here out of spite. We can all give you an incantation to prevent you from being detected before you go, but that's about all we can do."

"...it's okay. I'll leave tonight and try... kill the witch I guess."

"Don't take off your Ruby Boots," Peach reminded her. Nana barely even remembered she was wearing the fabulous boots, "they're magical too. I don't know how they work but they should be able to protect you as well as our spells."

"Dorothy, wait..."

"Thank you all. I know my reasons are selfish but... just thank you for giving me a chance to try and save Popo. I'll do my best."

"We'll start some necessary preparations. You two can have some time alone." After Marth, the witches left, leaving the two in silence. Popo gave a loud groan and tried to sit back up again, pushing away Nana's hand to try and put him down.

"You need to rest."

"You need to put your head on straight," Popo muttered, sitting fully up and cracking his neck. Nana sat on the side of his bed again. "What were you thinking? You're not seriously going to try murder some psycho, are you?"

"That psycho is hurting you! Transforming you into a dog!" Nana snapped. "How can I not?"

"I'm supposed to be the good influence and keeping you out of trouble. Witch hunting isn't exactly that." He paused. "You don't have to do this."

"You don't have to keep being so damned nice all the time. Be a little selfish! You don't want to be a dog, so say so! I can do this Popo, I don't know how I'm going to do it... but I can do this. Please... just trust me."

"I do trust you." Popo sighed, "So... what time are we leaving?" Nana raised her eyebrow.

"We're leaving? No, I'm leaving. You are staying behind and resting."

"No way! I'm not letting you out of my sight Nana!" Popo grabbed her wrist which she quickly wrenched off. "If I'm not getting better, then why should I stay in the hospital and worry? I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not! You're staying behind and resting! You'll just slow me down anyway." She 'hhmphed.' Even though he knew she didn't mean it, it didn't lessen the sting that her words had given. Silence enraptured between them again.

"...Do you mean that?" Nana looked down, looking at her shaking hands.

"I don't want to watch you suffer Popo... but I don't want to just worry about how you are the whole journey..."

"... I'm coming with you Nana. I don't care how much it hurts me. No matter what you say, I'm going to follow you like a d- ... I'm going to follow you."

"I know you are." She sighed, defeated. Popo gave a small smile at her and she flashed a weaker one back.

"So I'm going?"

"Yeah, we'll leave tonight. And mark my words, that witch is going to rue the day she messed with us."

* * *

><p><strong>New characters today! The wise Good Witch of the West and the psycho Good Witch of the East! Also we learn of Popo's curse and Nana's mission! A lot to handle. <strong>

**I need a beta and someone to talk to so start mashing that review button and give my Pikana account or this account a PM!**

**Okay! TTFN! Review!**


End file.
